


Rule of Thread

by Julibun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red String of Fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julibun/pseuds/Julibun
Summary: Baekhyun never wanted to aknowledge the fact that without his consent, fate has chosen a soulmate for him. Does he really have so little control over his own life?Regardless, reality checked in, and Baekhyun will have to learn how to handle the man attached to the other end of his thread. Will he too, abide by the rule of his thread?Let me know what you think! ♡





	Rule of Thread

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! It's been a while. I suck at keeping up with social media and/or online presence as a whole, so I hope I didn't disappoint anybody.  
> Thank you so much for the love and support you keep sending my way, it means the world to me and encourages me to keep writing more. I love youuu TT
> 
> And on this loving note, Happy Valentine's day to you all! I love this yearly tradition of releasing a shorter story on this date haha.

 

 

 

At the tender age of eighteen, Baekhyun saw the red string attached to the base of his right pinky finger for the first time.

At the less tender age of twenty two, Baekhyun saw the person the string finally led to.

When his eyes followed the thin line visibly forming across the ground, he was genuinely scared to see where they'll land. What kind of person his tied-by-fate soulmate will be? Will they be anything similar to him? Or nothing alike at all?

It was a strange afternoon. He had just gotten off of work with the promise of meeting his best friend since middle school, Kyungsoo, who's been way too busy himself until they decided the meeting will take place no matter what.

Under these tight circumstances, Baekhyun had known that regardless of who the person at the end of his red string is, he'd have very little time to spend celebrating the occasion of finding his actual, forced, pre-chosen soulmate.

He didn't really have strong beliefs about the subject. It's just a fact of life that people are able to see the string leading to their soulmates attached to their pinky finger when they turn eighteen. With the exception of those who had their soulmate of fate somehow fall out of the living ahead of time. So their red string doesn't exist.

Knowing that his own mother had lost her soulmate before marrying his father, any discussion of the red string has been announced taboo in his household. So he never brought the subject up. Thankfully, Kyungsoo never did either. Honestly, he was feeling both glad and sad that neither of them have ever told each other whether or not their red string exists at all.

He felt the light tug and saw the line starting to take shape out of thin air, while being on the run between one terminal to another at the large, masses filled train station that connects his working place with the house in which he lives. It was unexpected, inconvinient, and actually, very awkward, to make eye contact with the person at the end of the string.

A tall, confused looking man holding his pinky finger up in front of his face focused his large eyes onto Baekhyun's. An expression filled with shock immediately formed on his face, something in his eyes seemed to shine, though. Baekhyun saw very clearly that his chest puffed up and his whole body instantly started closing the distance between them.

As a first impression, Baekhyun was... Not shockingly impressed.

Everyone always says how the moment of meeting one's soulmate for the first time is magical, memorable, shining... The adults keep recalling how they could simply feel their hearts beating as one, they could feel the love to one another spreading in their veins like fire.

But there he was. A man wearing a padded long coat that covered most of his attire, and a black cap with the word 'Dude' embroided at the top, and Baekhyun felt nothing.

Well, that's not entirely accurate. He felt something. He could sense that something about the way they stared at each other, something familiar and safe. But there was no spark, no love forming in his body, no magic. It felt more like meeting a long lost brother. Which is still a wonderful feeling, but it's not... That. It's not what Baekhyun would word as 'falling in love'. At all.

The man, in a manner hinting towards slight clumsiness, ceased his hurried steps in front of Baekhyun, huffing lightly after the effort of crossing through a stream of business people in all directions. He smiled and sent out his hand for Baekhyun. The red string dangling from the man's pinky finger shortened itself according to the movement as Baekhyun brought up his own hand to shake it casually.

His palm however was grabbed warmly instead.

"Hi. I'm Park Chanyeol. I can tell you're in a hurry, I can--- Uh, feel your stress. Let's just get each other's numbers for now. Sounds good?"

The man's voice was unexpectedly deep, and had a nice ring to it. Like something Baekhyun had already heard before. Whoa, his soulmate is actually a nice person. From up close, he was slightly more impressive. Not enough to spark any passion though.

Baekhyun snapped fairly quickly out of his state of haze, and with a grin shook their hands together anyway, pulling his device out of his suit's inner pocket with his other free hand.

"Byun Baekhyun. I'm sorry for the hurry, but we'll definitely catch up later!" The two quickly switched the phones, tapped down the details and switched back, and Baekhyun didn't waste a moment, his legs already started carrying him towards his terminal once more.

"It was a pleasure meeting you! Stay safe!" Chanyeol called out, waving his hand above the crowd trickling into the distance growing between them.

"You too! You better!" Baekhyun shouted back, hearing a loud deep chuckle and catching a glimpse of the man smiling before turning around and speeding up.

Only when standing in the train, holding himself stable with the handle from the ceiling, Baekhyun gripped the weight of the situation. Park Chanyeol... His soulmate. He's real. He just met him. There were more questions than answers floating in his head.

During his meet up with Kyungsoo in the coffee place near both their homes, Baekhyun's mind was too distracted. Of course, it didn't stop him from talking with his friend about everything and anything for the hours they spent together over their ordered drinks and munchable treats, but he knew Kyungsoo could tell something was slightly off about him today, after the unexpected meeting at the station.

"So, what is up?" Kyungsoo asked after the initial conversations have been concluded. Baekhyun is more than grateful that he has someone as caring and kind as Kyungsoo in his life.

It took him a few moments of staring into Kyungsoo's wondering eyes to formulate a reaction. On one hand, he's more than itching to share everything with his best friend and secrets protector, but on the other hand, opening up a subject as large and heavy as this would cause them both to continue talking for much longer. And they simply don't have enough time for that today.

More than anything, he felt the need to tell Kyungsoo that the whole myth of instantly falling in love with one's fate-chosen soulmate is wrong. It's bogus. He's sure Chanyeol's a great guy, but Baekhyun is simply not interested in anything more than the brother-like feeling he had gotten from him. He knew this for sure.

His lingering silence was cut when he came to the final choice of not yet spilling the beans about the subject, so that he could fully adjust to the new situation himself, instead of pouring out incomplete pieces of thoughts.

Was he making a big deal out of it? Perhaps, and Kyungsoo could tell, but if anybody would understand his need for some more thinking time, it's Kyungsoo. And indeed, he did.

"Another time. I can't..." Baekhyun began, staring down at his empty coffee mug and rubbing the back of his head. As if to encourage his brain to function in higher speeds. "...Wrap my head around it yet." He finished the sentence, giving Kyungsoo an unnecessarily scared smile, that was, as expected, met with a warm and accepting smile of support.

"Don't think about it too much, or your brain won't handle that much action." His friend's smile transformed into a teasing grin, immediately relieving all worries Baekhyun might have unknowingly harbored about not opening up his heart just yet.

Truthfully, his meeting with Kyungsoo could have gone a whole lot better if only he hadn't met Chanyeol on his way there. Is it rude to admit that his new found soulmate messed up his evening? Perhaps it's mutual. Baekhyun never really got to learn how the red string attached to his pinky finger actually affects him both physically and emotionally. Maybe because he has such a strong bitter sensation lingering above his head, Chanyeol does too. Or maybe he had something to contribute to this greyness from his own end.

Either way, Baekhyun knew that his life will never be the same again. This was too big of a deal even for his routine and familiarity loving heart to ignore.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The sound of a text message received beeped from his phone at the afternoon. Baekhyun felt a little bad that he hasn't contacted his so called soulmate earlier. But what can he do. He was too busy working, too busy being a defiant kid in his mind and hoping that it was all just a very vivid dream. Meeting the other end of the red string attached to his pinky.

How could he not be at least a little doubtful, a little upset, a little weirded out from the fact that he was confronted head first with the fact that he has way less impact on his own fate than he thought. Experiencing the helplessness of realizing fate had already chosen a soulmate for him made him feel quite insignificant for a while. Does it mean that nothing he does actually matters? Does he have any say regarding his own future at all?

Ugh. Everytime he thinks about this subjects he falls into the same rabbit hole. He'd rather not give himself another headache. Not at work. His office is busy for the upcoming summer collection designs. It's only the beginning of winter, but fashion doesn't wait for the world to switch seasons. Spring collection is already secured.

Baekhyun quickly ran his eyes over the email he had open on his work computer, squeezed a properly written and formal answer in the name of the company's executives, and only then turned his attention towards his own device.

Park Chanyeol:  
[ hi baekhyun its me chanyeol again ! ]

Park Chanyeol... What does he do? Is he also an office worker of a fashion company in a ridiculously high position? Does he also love dogs? Can he stand eating cucumbers?

Baekhyun stared at the message for a while, speculating what could and could not be similar between the two of them. He jerked a little when another message beeped into his palm.

Park Chanyeol:  
[ i know we only met a few days ago... but you up for coffee? wouldnt it be fun to get to know each other? ]

Oh. That is... Actually a funny timing.  
Do the both of them have the same thoughts circling in their minds about each other? As much as these questions bother Baekhyun, could they be bothering Chanyeol too? Were the two of them really thinking the same things at the same time? Could it be...?

No, Baekhyun is a skeptic. It was just a coincidence. It sometimes happens to him with Kyungsoo as well, it's not that big of a deal. If this is one of the effects of being aware of one's soulmate, then he will learn about it with time.

Sent message:  
[ coffee sounds good. im free from 6. have a place in mind? ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ perfect! you know elsa's? ]

Sent message:  
[ no way, you know it too??? ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ owner is a good friend! ill see you there at 6-7 :p ]

Baekhyun let his hand fall down against the table gently. Releasing the phone from his palm, he stared at nothing in particular in front of him for a while.

Now this is getting strange. And highly amusing. How in the world could the two of them be somehow close enough to the same coffee place, and possibly frequent customers, without seeing each other even once?

Baekhyun still felt a whole lot of awkwardness between them. Which is only natural for two strangers to feel when they find out that they are tied in one way or another. Or is it natural? If they are soulmates, according to the stories, it should have been an instant click. Well... They didn't really get to even be around each other enough to interact properly. Maybe it'll still happen. Or not.

This whole situation is so uncomfortable.

 

 

\-----

 

 

The train came right on time, and Baekhyun too, got to Elsa's, the best coffee place in the neighbourhood, at half past six on the dot. All through the ride there he couldn't help but stress himself out over it all. Meeting his very own string tied soulmate... That's crazy.

He was sure he'd never meet the person at the end of the red line, and wholly accepted a life without them. But now that Chanyeol is... Well, a part of his life, there's no turning back anymore. It felt like relief and burden at the same time.

What if Chanyeol is really nice and fun to be around? What if he's awful and has a terrible mindset? What if Chanyeol hates everything he likes, and likes everything Baekhyun hates? What if he will be so much like Baekhyun that it'd get on his nerves? What if they're so different that they won't be able to connect? Does Baekhyun even want to connect with him...?

Baekhyun sighed and unbuttoned the single button holding his suit shut, then sat down to the table he was led to by the tall, unexpectedly handsome and sharp looking waiter. At least he's not late.

Barely a minute later he saw a tall figure approaching the cafe's entrance. As the door opened with the gentle 'Ding' of the bell, a frazzled looking Chanyeol entered, looking around the patio of tables until he spotted Baekhyun. With a smile he made his way to the table, receiving a greeting by name from the waiter.

"Hey Baekhyun! Good afternoon!"  
He smiled, hastily taking off the coat wrapped around him and hanging it on the back of his chair before leaning against it himself.

This time he didn't wear a hat, but a pair of transparent framed glasses. His style could only be described as... Chik. Not quite similar to Baekhyun's own. But pretty high class looking. Well branded and stylish. Though compared to suited Baekhyun he must have looked like a brat to those looking from the side.

"What's up? It's good to see you again, Chanyeol. Been a few busy days, so I didn't have time to properly get to you." Baekhyun replied warmly, skillfully hiding the fact that he was simply struggling to accept the fact that he has a soulmate he didn't choose, and tried to deny it by ignoring the existence of it, under a friendly laid back smile.

"No worries, I was also drowning in work these last few days." Chanyeol exhaled, sounding tired but satisfied.

Was he excited for this meeting? It doesn't... FEEL like excitement... Baekhyun feels mostly awkward. Which is within itself awkward for him, since Baekhyun is usually slick, smooth and knows how to erase uncomfortable situations effortlessly. This truly is a whole new experience for him, that's for sure.

As the waiter approached their table, Chanyeol turned up to him with a smile.

"Sehunnie, one mild americano with extra milk please!"

How does he know what Baekhyun wanted to order...? The waiter, who now Baekhyun discovered is named Sehun, gave Baekhyun a small glance, then looked back at Chanyeol. "And for you?"

"Oh, that was for me."

Both Sehun and Baekhyun were looking at Chanyeol in surprise now. A few seconds of silence passed before Baekhyun returned to himself from his state of shock.  
"I'll have the same please."  
Sehun nodded and walked away, leaving Chanyeol and Baekhyun staring at one another in confusion.

"Did you just... Order the same drink as me?" Chanyeol was first to speak.

"No, YOU ordered MY regular." Baekhyun pouted in return. They both chuckled right after, but the awkwardness returned again. Just with many more questions, and a strange feeling of privacy invasion.

With their order arriving to the table shortly after, they were able to slowly break the ice in between sipping and chatting. Going by the easy things, they began trying to compare to one another and see if the red string resting on the table and connecting their pinkies is there for a reason.

Baekhyun learned that Chanyeol is deeply involved in music. In fact, he's a globally known producer that composes for various artists around the world. It makes quite a lot of sense, Baekhyun explained to him, because Baekhyun himself had always felt a deep connection to music and rhythm.

And Chanyeol in return, learned that Baekhyun is involved in design, specifically, fashion design. Being the head of the innovative compartment of his fashion company's creative department doesn't come around easy. Baekhyun was more than amused when Chanyeol showed off his outfit, which now with a closer look, Baekhyun recognized contained a piece of his own brand.

They're both the same age, although born on different eras of the year. They're both considered the jokesters in their groups of friends. They both enjoy gaming, they both aren't big drinkers, they both prefer food that isn't too spicy...

It felt surreal. Discovering so many little details were similar. On one hand, these things aren't that rare, so the chances of sharing the same preferences on these are quite high in general. But the quantity of similarities kept increasing through the evening.

One thing kept nagging him, though. One thing that he simply couldn't shake off.

"This is so strange, right?" Baekhyun blurted after a short moment of slightly awkward silence of the two staring at their own empty mugs. "It's weird that people say they suddenly fell in love with their soulmate, just like that, right?" He continued, feeling his heart speed up with stress. He never imagined such words coming out of his mouth.

"Because, I mean, that's definitely not the case for us. Haha." He concluded, feeling his palms getting sweaty. His face felt like it's freezing, and his racing nervous heart was very low in his chest, as if not wanting to be spotted.

Would Chanyeol agree? Could Chanyeol have been feeling different about their string connection? Was it too insensitive of him to dismiss that possibility with his words?  
Baekhyun only knows for certain about himself, that he is absolutely and under no circumstances, interested in Chanyeol with any romantic intent.

The stress in his chest grew slightly when he noticed Chanyeol's wide eyes blinking back at him in surprise. Should he calrify that this wasn't a homophobic statement since he is bisexual himself? Or did Chanyeol understand what he meant? He must have, since they're connected and all, right?

Luckily, Baekhyun didn't have to drown in his own imaginitive possibilities for long, because Chanyeol broke the nerves with a heartful laughter and a ruffle through his own already wild looking hair. He smiled at Baekhyun warmly and nodded with what can only be interpreted as relief.

"Yeah. For sure. No offense buddy, but you're quite the opposite of my type." Chanyeol chuckled, looking like his shoulders too, are loosening from an internal hidden tensity.

Baekhyun himself released a healthy laugh in response. No wonder he's not the guy's type. The two of them are so similar, they're more like brothers than anything else.

"Full offense taken, and gladly accepted."

He replied teasingly, sending the both of them into laughter for several more moments. At that moment, it was almost as if all steam of worries, stress and awkwardness just exhaled out of the two of them through the laughter. Because when they finally calmed down and grinned at each other, all that was left is a warm fuzzy feeling of a strong bond ready to be built.

Chanyeol must have been feeling the same way this entire time, and the two of them were just fools for being afraid to hurt one another. Hey, Chanyeol's quite a good guy if he's similar on that manner as well. Baekhyun's relieved. He could only hope that Chanyeol's kindness to others doesn't surpass the kindness he shares for himself, since Baekhyun used to have a similar problem in his earlier years.

But now, after getting past that obstacle of confirming neither of them share feelings beyond platonic affection to one another, they were able to truly open up and add substance to the red string connecting them with no worry.

Baekhyun got back home that night feeling so whole, so calm, and filled with hope. Chanyeol is wonderful. It was such an ego boost for him to realize that his soulmate, supposedly the person closest to himself he will ever meet, is such an incredible human being. Baekhyun's way better than he gave himself credit for all these years.

He slept better than ever, and could weirdly feel that this height of a mood is most likely identical to the one at the end of his string.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Finally, after long years of constant hard work, Kyungsoo's busy schedule had gotten a whole lot friendlier to the outer world, and Baekhyun was not about to let this opportunity go loose.

They've decided on another hangout together, and at a nice chilly evening, sat with one another at the well known fancy restaurant at the corner of town. One that specializes in filling each customer's direct wishes regarding each dish on the menu without a struggle. For someone as invested in their food as Kyungsoo, it was preferred.

It was a good instance for Baekhyun to also informally mention and humbly celebrate Kyungsoo's just passing birthday. They toasted quietly, exchanging warm smiles with the clinking sound of their glasses bumping lightly.

After catching up with all of Kyungsoo's kitchen related endeavors as a sous chef in Seoul's busiest food establishment to date, Baekhyun had let it all out.

He told Kyungsoo all about seeing his red string at eighteen, about growing up and being convinced such thing was simply a negative influence on his mind, about confidently managing to avoid it all these years, and of course, about meeting and getting to know his fate destined soulmate, Chanyeol.

In his usual comical and entertaining way to tell his tales, Baekhyun recollected every amusing detail about his and Chanyeol's first awkward train station stumble. Their numbers being exchanged yet untouched, then their meet up being an awkward mess.

He didn't save a single piece of information, knowing full well that Kyungsoo was listening deeply, with genuine interest, was a good boost for Baekhyun to keep on unfolding this story in front of him. If there's one thing Baekhyun is extremely thankful about when it comes to Kyungsoo, it's his way of allowing people to unload their hearts to him with such a free and accepting energy.

"It was really, seriously a moment of shock for me, when I couldn't hold my words back and blurted out that I don't find him attractive as a romantic partner..." He sighed, rubbing the side of his head, but smiling at Kyungsoo's eyes widening in surprise.

"I'm not his type either, he said." Baekhyun grinned victoriously, amused from the way Kyungsoo rolled his eyes with a scoff before smiling at him calmly.

"I know what you're about to say, yes, I was suuuper relieved! It could have turned things very sour if the case wasn't so."

"No shit."

"Okay fine, stop looking at me with these judgemental eyes, I'm just telling you what had already happened, it can't be changed no matter how upset you get!" Baekhyun defended, receiving a smack on his shoulder and a warm laughter from his dinner date.

"He sounds like a fairly good guy. I'm happy for you." Kyungsoo's eyes were filled with affection and encouragement when he looked into Baekhyun's own.

They remained just as warm and pleased when he darted them aside towards his own half filled glass of champaigne.

There was a sense of immense relief slowly filling Baekhyun's heart. Somehow, admitting this to Kyungsoo felt like a stone had been lifted from his back. Actually, talking about the subject of the red string paired soulmates as a whole was a brand new sensation of elavation for him.

All these years it has been a forbidden territory of conversation at home. But he no longer lives by the rules of that house, he is the owner of his own home, and his own rules. Kyungsoo is much more of a home to him than his actual home has been in the past. And if talking about his fated soulmate makes him feel better, he shall continue doing exactly that. Especially knowing that Kyungsoo is being this supportive.

Baekhyun stared down at his own pinky finger with a bit of a giddy smile that managed to bubble across his lips after Kyungsoo's reassurance. The little magical red yarn tied in an untouchable little knot, leading a little piece of a fading string down from their table and into the nothingness of the air.

Naturally, Baekhyun's eyes darted towards Kyungsoo's hands as well.

He froze for a short second. Kyungsoo... Has never said anything about red strings or soulmates or pinkies. Ever. Baekhyun knows better than to include himself in somebody else's business, but could he possibly have a reason for that? Could it possibly be... A bad one?

Baekhyun hadn't realized he'd been staring at Kyungsoo's hands for quite a while, but it was presented to him when Kyungsoo moved his fingers and lightly wiggled them around over the table's cloth. Snapping him out of his own daydream.

"Sorry, sorry. I don't mean to intrude. I mean, I'm desperately curious, but I won't pry. You already know it was a No-No in my place." He began explaining, running a hand over his hair lightly and leaning back in his chair.

"I know." Kyungsoo replied, staring down at his own pinky finger being extended outwards.

Was he looking at his own red string? Is it long? Thick? Is it tight, loose, does it shine, does it sparkle, does it fade away into nothingness after a short distance like Baekhyun's does?

"I never had one." He admitted then, rolling his finger in and out a couple times before raising his eyes back to meet with Baekhyun's calmly.

Oh. Baekhyun was not prepared for such an answer at all. What does it mean...? His heart started speeding in his chest from the sudden surge in stress.

"Don't freak out, I can tell that you're getting nervous. There's no need." Kyungsoo immediately explained, tapping Baekhyun's forearm lightly with a smile.

"When I turned eighteen I was actually quite excited to see the string for the first time, but it never appeared." Kyungsoo's voice was at absolute ease, but Baekhyun was way too cautious to even begin thinking of possibilities and dangerously assume anything.

"I'm sorry---"

"I gave it some days, weeks, almost half a year, before I came to accept it. Then I began my research about the 'why's and 'how's." He stopped Baekhyun. His body posture loosened as he spoke in a gentle voice.

"The reason I don't have a string, according to the vague research I've done, is because my soulmate had died before turning eighteen. I never knew who they were, so I don't feel any sadness. I never felt empty, or like something's missing either." He explained with a positive tone, and Baekhyun really appreciated knowing that Kyungsoo's putting the effort to sound overly alright about the subject so it wouldn't worry Baekhyun himself.

It was silent for a few moments, as Baekhyun simply digested the new information, feeling his heart warming up to his beloved friend.

"I love you." Was all he could mutter out, causing Kyungsoo to burst into that happy and grateful sort of laughter that he does when he's pleased with him.

"Me too, Baekhyun."

"You're not my type though."

"I know, you're not mine either."

The two of them snickered under their breaths, the slightly stuffy atmosphere of Baekhyun's own uncertain emotions towards Kyungsoo's situation with his... No longer alive soulmate, had faded away.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Sent message:  
[ i met my best friend today, the one i hurried up to reach when the two of us met for the first time ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ oh? ]  
[ must be someone amazing! you didnt have no shit for nobody that day LOL ]

Sent message:  
[ the best man ive ever known ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ better than me? ;p ]

Sent message:  
[ =_= ]  
[ anyway, i found out that he doesnt have a string ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ damn. im sorry :/ ]  
[ does he have the scar? ]

Sent message:  
[ no, what scar? his finger is normal ]  
[ he explained that it means his soulmate died before 18 ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ i have a friend whose soulmate died shortly after they met ]  
[ and the string left a ring-like scar around his pinky :/ ]

Sent message:  
[ oh wow, im sorry, but oh my god???! ]  
[ my mom also has a scar around her pinky...... ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ kinda makes sense the subject was a taboo at your house then, i guess ]  
[ im glad your friend is fine!! ]  
[ mine is alright now :) ]  
[ it took him some time to heal ]

Sent message:  
[ im glad your friend is okay too ]  
[ im also glad youre alive and well, too ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ dont get all emotional on me now ill cry ;( ]  
[ when do i get to meet your friend though!! ]

Sent message:  
[ you want to meet him? it could be fun ]  
[ ill set it and update you! ^^ ]

It will be fine, fun, maybe even amazing to get these two important figures in Baekhyun's life to know each other. Admittedly, he trusts Kyungsoo way more than he probably ever will Chanyeol. The two of them share a long history together that shaped their connection deep and healthy.

But hey, if Kyungsoo could tolerate Baekhyun for this many years, maybe Chanyeol wouldn't be too much to handle either.

An emotional conversation with Kyungsoo later, in which he told Baekhyun that he'd love to meet his soulmate since he knows how meaningful it is for him, he happily areed, and a mere week passed until the time and place had been settled and all involved approved their arrival.

 

 

\-----

 

 

Luckily, it landed on Kyungsoo's free day of the week, which made Baekhyun feel quite relieved for the fact that he wouldn't have to worry about being stressed from work or any other inconviniences. Furthermore, he felt pride in the decision that he'd pick Kyungsoo up, instead of wasting a space for another car in the restaurant's parking lot.

It was nothing too fancy. A fairly large, commonly frequented, above average quality type of place that had enough variety on the menu to fit everybody's tastes.

For the event Baekhyun had worn a simple jeans and tee-shirt, topping with a black plaid open shirt for the sake of style. All pieces highly branded of course. As he and his best friend exited his car upon their arrival, he glanced at him. Kyungsoo was dressed in a large grey sweater, white collar peeking from underneath. Just the perfect amount of formal and informal.

They were seated in front of one another at the very center of the restaurant's guests area, Chanyeol was nowhere in sight. But Baekhyun noticed Kyungsoo turning his head to look around and examine the place slowly. The different lighting reflected onto his thick rimmed round glasses.

"He's not here yet." Baekhyun mentioned, just in case Kyungsoo was curious enough to actually try and spot Chanyeol according to Baekhyun's not too detailed explanation of his appearance.

"Oh, yeah, I assumed so. Nobody tall enough to fit the description." Kyungsoo nodded.

The waiters of the place haven't even gotten to their table before the gentle 'Ding' sound of the golen bell above the entrance door rang. It's probably a common mechanism installed in many places. Baekhyun's attention immediately turned to the figure at the door, tall and familiar.

A small smile spread across his lips as the one and only Chanyeol stepped inside, spotting the pair right away, and heading their way cheerfully. Dressed in a leather jacket covering a loose large printed shirt tucked halfway into his black jeans. Baekhyun appreciated his tasteful style choice.

At the moment Chanyeol's eyes landed on Kyungsoo, however, Baekhyun himself felt like time had stopped. Chanyeol was simply infatuated, mesmerized, frozen on his feet in a state of minor shock.

His eyes were shining brighter than Baekhyun had ever seen them. Even brighter than the moment the two of them met for the first time. Baekhyun had been nothing but calm and relaxed this evening up until this moment. But with Chanyeol's intense immersion in Kyungsoo, even Baekhyun's very own heart began speeding and filling with excitement. Chanyeol must be imploding at this very moment if it affects Baekhyun this much.

It took several silent seconds of Kyungsoo staring up at Chanyeol, for him to break out of his little rooted stance. A wide, warm and friendly smile stretched on his face as he reached a hand down for Kyungsoo to shake. There was a whole lot of curiousity in his expression, though. Baekhyun felt confused.

"Have we... Met before?" Chanyeol asked with unexpected hesitation in his voice. Kyungsoo's eyes darted over him from head to toe, lingering slightly longer over Chanyeol's shoulders, ears, and face.

He then stood up from his chair and bowed, his mannerism and respect showing like a pristine layer of admiration being added over his body like a glowing halo. He shook Chanyeol's hand, way larger than his own, which amused Baekhyun, then sat back down with an expression suggesting he's gone on some memory digging inside his head.

"I... Uhm. Maybe? You do look familiar." Kyungsoo responded, leaving Baekhyun even more confused in his seat. Chanyeol looked like he planned to sit beside Baekhyun, as his body was moving in the empty seat's direction, but instead he slid over and chose the empty chair next to Kyungsoo. Surprisingly, it didn't seem to alarm Kyungsoo at all.

"Wait, let me think about it." Chanyeol's eyebrows furrowed as he placed his elbows onto the table and began massaging his temples, as if trying to encourage the wheels of thoughts in his head to speed up. A motion that Baekhyun himself knows he sometimes does.

Baekhyun couldn't utter a sound, he sat and stared at the way Kyungsoo couldn't take his eyes off of his soulmate. Even looking quite entertained from the display of Chanyeol's playful movements to represent his internal thinking actions.

"AHA!!" Chanyeol finally rose back up, looking enlightened, he turned to Kyungsoo and pointed a finger towards him. "You work at the Black Pearl!"

Kyungsoo's eyes widened slightly, but he remained just as composed, interested, and curious as he was before.  
"Oh, yes, I do." His tone was pretty immersed in the energy, going more wild than his natural soft way of speaking.

"I remember now." Chanyeol began, a victorious smile across his face. He leaned back in his chair and raised his arm sideways, resting it over Kyungsoo's back of the seat smoothly. Baekhyun was almost shocked from the sight of Kyungsoo leaning back right against Chanyeol's arm without even a hint of discomfort or disapproval.

What is going on... Kyungsoo has never been this accepting of anyone ever. Let alone someone he's meeting for the first, or, apparently, second time? Chanyeol came around like a storm of energy, and overtook the both of them.

Baekhyun wondered if it had anything to do with the fact that they're tied by the string. Maybe their vibe is more similar than he had anticipated. If it's making Kyungsoo this easily trusting. Of course, he's not complaining, if anything, it makes him incredibly happy.

"I brought my friend there as a treat, since he wasn't able to go eat outside for a while... And he enjoyed the meal so much that he asked to call the chef." Chanyeol explains further, towards both Kyungsoo's and Baekhyun's directions. He spoke with confidence and satisfaction.  
"And you came out!" He grinned at Kyungsoo warmly, his eyes glistening with a joyous spark.

"Oh, I remember it too. I was in charge of the line that day. But I'm actually just the sous chef." Kyungsoo expanded on the explanation, giving Chanyeol his usual nearly self deprecating humble approach.

But Chanyeol wasn't fazed.

"Yours was better anyway." He winked in Kyungsoo's direction, which surprisingly, caused him to laugh gently and expose his treasured heart shaped smile right to Chanyeol's blessed, and very much blissful admiring gaze.

Baekhyun was astonished. He's never seen Kyungsoo behave this way with anybody before. Not even he himself has gotten such a warm treatment at first. Let alone after lengthy years of deep friendship.

But there, right in front of his eyes, the two of them act as if they had known each other for years themselves. Chanyeol's friendliness and warmth combined with Kyungsoo's gentle elegance produced sparkles in the air. He could almost physically hear the click happening between them as they began talking to one another, nearly ignoring his presence.

The sight of Chanyeol's arm holding to Kyungsoo's chair, leaning in, and Kyungsoo calmly allowing him into his personal space was honestly dreamy. Baekhyun's heart was beaming with content. There's no losing in this situation.

On one hand his best friend is wholly enamored by Chanyeol, and on the other hand his soulmate is completely immersed in Kyungsoo's existence as a whole. He either wins, or wins. Baekhyun's heart was swelling with happiness.

 

 

They dined together into the night. Bonding further about music, fashion, food, and everything in between. It felt like magic was floating in the air above them. Specifically, above Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. The two of them couldn't take off of each other. Either by actual physical closeness, eye contact, or continuous fluent discussion.

It took Baekhyun reminding them that they're nearing midnight when they could finally pull away from each other and prepare to leave.

After a warm goodbye to Chanyeol, Kyungsoo entered the car and sat beside Baekhyun, staring at the front quietly while buckling up. Baekhyun really wanted to ask many questions about his impression of the string tied soulmate, but the silence was fairly calming. Plus he had probably seen everything he wanted to know.

"Oh." Kyungsoo exhaled about half an hour into their ride. "I didn't ask for his number."

Baekhyun couldn't help but smirk to himself, eyes on the road, but mind filled with the beautiful images of Kyungsoo and Chanyeol talking to each other closely like a married couple.

"Give me your phone." Kyungsoo then demanded. Whoa, he truly is eager. Chanyeol must have really captured his attention and heart for him to feel such an urge at this exactly moment.

"Wow, hold your horses pal." Baekhyun joked, snickering at Kyungsoo who was quickly sliding his hand into Baekhyun's pocket to pull out his device. Of course Kyungsoo would know the pin to unlock it. Too easy. It didn't even bother Baekhyun. He has nothing to hide from his best friend.

Silence filled the air for a little while afterwards, as Baekhyun could tell that Kyungsoo's fingers are working hard on adding the acquired number as a new contact in his own device. But then the movement paused. Kyungsoo was staring down at the screen of his phone motionlessly.

"W... What should I send him...?"

"Huh?"

"What should I send Chanyeol? I can't write him 'Hey I grabbed your number without your consent'..." Kyungsoo spoke with a slight pout to his lips. Baekhyun snickered loudly after seeing it with his short glance in his friend's direction.

"You're overthinking this. I'm more than a hundred percent certain that he also feels like an idiot for missing the chance to get yours." He reassured Kyungsoo, a few chuckled snuck in between his words here and there.

Another moment of silence befell the car. Until a faint buzz was sound from Kyungsoo's direction.

"Oh, sorry, your phone was still open... It's a message from Chanyeol." Kyungsoo said, staring at Baekhyun's phone screen.

"Well, what does it say?"

"...He... He wants you to send him my number..."

Baekhyun burst out in laughter, having a hard time keeping his hands on the wheel and his eyes on the road. What are the chances that both Kyungsoo and Chanyeol would request each other's numbers at the same time? Baekhyun felt like some messanger of hidden desires between them. It didn't feel bad, though.

"Send it to him!" He encouraged with enthusiasm, glancing at his friend do as he said with a grin. Mere seconds later Kyungsoo's own phone beeped as well.

He is the best wingman alive. Who knew his very own soulmate would be into his very own best friend.

 

 

By the time he dropped Kyungsoo home and made it back to his own apartment, his phone was under a barrage of messages coming from both his soulmate and best friend, funnily enough, gushing about one another to him.

Park Chanyeol:  
[ OMG KYUNGSOO IS SO CUTE OMG ]  
[ HOW DID YOU HIDE HIM FOR THIS LONG ]  
[ i cant ;(( my heartttt ]

Sent message:  
[ hes my man no touchy T^T ]  
[ im kidding ]  
[ i trust him with you... but idk if i trust you with him ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ wat. what is that supposed to mean ;( ]  
[ dont worry. you know yourself, i am like you ]

Sent message:  
[ thats what im afraid of.... ]  
[ just joking ^^ ]  
[ you better make him at least as happy as i do ]

Park Chanyeol:  
[ i cant believe im receiving a blessing right after meeting the guy for the first time ]  
[ he makes me want to put him in my pocket ]

Sent message:  
[ oh, i tried that, he wasnt happy hahaha ]

Baekhyun laughed out loud in his apartment while lazily undressing himself to head straight to bed. With half a toothbrush in his mouth in front of his bathroom's sink, he switched to the conversation with his best friend instead.

Kyungiebby:  
[ thank you for setting the meeting ]  
[ i had a lot of fun ]

Sent message:  
[ im glad!!! you seemed really chill ^^ ]

Kyungiebby:  
[ do you think he hates cucumbers like you? ]  
[ is he a good drinker? ]

Sent message:  
[ OH MY ]  
[ you want to invite him over??? ]

Kyungiebby:  
[ i mean, i have a free evening next week and ]  
[ ... yeah ]

Sent message:  
[ my baby is growing up so fast TTTTT ]  
[ soon youll leave the nest too and mommy will be all alone ]  
[ he doesnt hate cucumbers. hes also fine with drinking P; ]

Kyungiebby:  
[ thank you, goodnight baekhyun ]

 

 

\-----

 

 

Since that evening, and for the next three whole months, Baekhyun was a first hand witness to the beautifully blossoming connection that has built between the two of them.

It turned from a laid back hangout with them all, to private nights outside and inside and anywhere, whenever it was possible for both sides. Baekhyun became their not-really hidden vessel of loving vents about one another. And he loved every single moment of it.

He felt so full, so whole, so peaceful, happy and calm, knowing that the two most important people in his life are threading their own string of love with one another. Not even for a second did he feel left out. They were so open and inclusive with their activities that he didn't even feel like a third wheel.

One time, Chanyeol and him went to the mall together to look at video games equipment. As they had their lunch break at the food court, Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol was buying something that he knows for a fact Kyungsoo loves. Chanyeol didn't have to say that it was for him, Baekhyun just knew. He could feel it in the way Chanyeol's heart warmed up as he made the purchase.

Another time, Chanyeol and Kyungsoo both have come to visit his place for an afternoon coffee, and when he returned from the kitchen carrying everybody's coffees on a tray, he saw Kyungsoo's hand on Chanyeol's cheek, and Chanyeol's large palm holding onto Kyungsoo's thigh. These actions have been dismissed by the time Baekhyun made it to his spot in the living room, though.

When Kyungsoo's restaurant was given an extremely positive review by Seoul's biggest food critiques' magazine, the owner threw a little celebratory party for the occasion. Baekhyun, along with Chanyeol, were invited by the successful sous chef himself. That night Baekhyun noticed Chanyeol and Kyungsoo embracing one another by the wall leading to the kitchen. Exchanging a soft peck when the lights turned off for the decorated cake's arrival.

On Chanyeol's two weeks vacation, he invited both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun over for a movie night. An incredible invitation considering his television screen is almost as large as a cinema's. They've all dressed in their best comfortable clothes, and snuggled together on the large couch with a bunch of snacks and drinks.

As Baekhyun was happily resting against Kyungsoo's shoulder, he noticed Chanyeol's head was located on Kyungsoo's lap. It was almost theraputic for Baekhyun himself to see the way Kyungsoo stroked over his lover's head, trailing fingers through hairlocks and sliding behind large ears. He didn't even count the amount of affectionate smiles they've exchanged in the span of an hour.

Just on time and according to plan, Baekhyun's new line of fashion was released to the public to hit a huge success and a shift in the trend. It was rarer to find a citizen not wearing his branded shirts in the streets than it was to see people sporting it with any outfit. The party the company threw of course had attracted quite a few buzz worthy endorsed celebrities of the brand.  
Baekhyun felt an awful dread of jealousy at the event. He knew it was coming directly from his guesting soulmate. Upon questioning, he found that the cause of his sudden unsettling feeling was the fact that Kyungsoo seemed to be having a pleasant cheerful conversation with the brand's most popular model, and South Korea's most handsome man, Jongin.

It took a few minutes of teasing, calming down, and convincing, but the intensity had subsided eventually. Leaving Baekhyun to laugh at Chanyeol's clenched fist and whitening knuckles from afar.

Kyungsoo and him, having been best friends for many years and counting, never really hid anything from one another. They had this unspoken pact in which whatever belongs to Baekhyun is free for Kyungsoo to use, and vice versa. More often than not, whenever one of them found a free time frame in their schedules, they'd visit each other unannounced.  
This afternoon was one of these times, except after knocking at the door, it wasn't Kyungsoo who opened. But Chanyeol. Looking fresh out of the shower and holding what Baekhyun knows to be Kyungsoo's favourite mug in his free hand.

Baekhyun was quite surprised at the face greeting him, and before he could even chirp, came Kyungsoo from behind him, nearly wholly hidden by Chanyeol's way larger body. His hair too, was wet from after a wash. At that point Baekhyun knew that this connection between them will be for a lifetime.

It didn't stop him from teasing Chanyeol at every opportunity by pointing out his new phone's lockscreen. That had been changed from a picture of himself at the gym, to a picture of his and Kyungsoo's hands intertwined by the fingers. Watching the way Chanyeol's body posture struck straight with excitement and shyness at the mention of the fact was just too amusing for Baekhyun to stop.

 

 

Only one time it felt like this situation had somehow backfired.

During a pleasant afternoon in which Kyungsoo came to visit Baekhyun in his apartment after work, the two of them snuggled together on the couch in front of the movie playing in Baekhyun's television. Which was a very regular common occurance, they used to it a whole lot more often when they were younger and less stressed about their adult lives. This, within itself, wasn't the issue.

The problem was that whenever Baekhyun as much as glanced in Kyungsoo's direction, he suddenly felt intense surges of urges, pushing him to touch, to hold, to kiss, to taste, to feel... It was as if all of Chanyeol's immense love for Kyungsoo somehow seeped into his own mind and tried to control him into providing him with what Chanyeol would have.

Kyungsoo only caught up to it when he realized Baekhyun's lips were heading towards the back of his ear.

Baekhyun jumped back as far as Kyungsoo did, the two stared at each other shocked for several moments until Kyungsoo covered his own ear, his eyes questioning and worried.

"Baekhyun...?"

"I'm sorry--- Oh god, I'm so sorry." He immediately sprung up and bowed to his friend, heart aching with an odd, off-puting mixture of arousal, lust, regret, disgust, and fear. He didn't feel like himself. He felt hot, and not in a good way.

Before either of them could properly conversate Baekhyun's phone began ringing, and upon answering on an instinct, he heard Chanyeol's voice from the other side of the line. Sounding confused, surprised, and slightly distressed.

"What just happened? I felt something really strange... Kyungsoo's at your place right? Anything happened?"

It was wild. It's such a crazy concept to get the grasp of. Chanyeol's affection towards Kyungsoo came to life through Baekhyun's body, and now Baekhyun's own realization of the situation and the regained control of his own emotions somehow affected Chanyeol too.

He stared at Kyungsoo, still sitting and staring at him from the couch with uncertaincy.

"I... don't know. It felt like I was... You." Baekhyun's voice came out as a sigh.

He then saw Kyungsoo's eyes widen a little in realization. His guest stood up from the couch and headed straight to him. Kyungsoo was warm and smelled good. His arms wrapped around Baekhyun's body in a comforting manner, the hand he began stroking over Baekhyun's back of the head felt like magic.

"Like me?" He heard Chanyeol's voice, but allowed Kyungsoo to take hold of his phone instead. Slightly disoriented, he was led by his best friend back to the couch, and tucked in with the blanket and a glass of water.

"Chanyeolie, hi, yeah. Everything is fine." Kyungsoo spoke with him instead. Allowing Baekhyun to sit and breathe, to slowly grab charge of his own body and mind again. His voice muffled off in the background as Baekhyun's eyelids shut slowly.

They later found out that this was simply a symptom leading up to his sickness. Which he healed from mere days later, and was back on track with the clear differenciation between himself, and Chanyeol's soul pieces connected by their red string.

 

 

In all honesty, it never bothered Baekhyun that he was single through it all. He finds peace being able to focus solely on himself and his own well being. He has his own ways to stay occupied and social when he needs to.

Other than several adult jokes that he has up his sleeve, and some improvised genius gigs, he really doesn't crave any sexual connection with anyone in particular. And for someone in his status and position, it's a lot easier. He'd rather avoid needlessly mingling with total strangers. Yes, even the magnificent social butterfly Baekhyun has his holds.

Life has been good. He kept happily spending everyday and creating times worth remembering. Increasingly improving through his own good state, Chanyeol's ever growing happiness with Kyungsoo, and Kyungsoo's process of opening up his heart more and more a little bit at a time with Chanyeol.

If it was up to him, he would rather keep going in the same manner for as long as possible. And by now, he had already accepted that his life of nothing but wellness and warmth could be succeeded alone. Because really, he never actually is alone. He has two of the strongest people he ever knew by his side.

 

 

\-----

 

 

"Hey, we're here~" Chanyeol smiled, filling the opened door of Kyungsoo's apartment with his body once he arrived. There was not even a knock, as Chanyeol already owns the keys to the place.

Baekhyun was already there hours ago. Helping, or more like interrupting in a fun way, Kyungsoo, who was in the process of cooking a full three course meal for the guests who will be taking over his home for the evening.

According to the plans, there will be a new face coming over. A face not Baekhyun and not Kyungsoo, have seen before. Someone who is to Chanyeol, considered the same way Kyungsoo is to Baekhyun. A long time best friend through thick and thin.

Even with Kyungsoo's unhappy pouts at the way Baekhyun had attempted yet failed setting the table, Baekhyun could feel the subtle excitement in his actions.

They're both stoked to know more about Chanyeol and his life. By now, almost a year into his and Kyungsoo's relationship, they're learned a whole lot more. But Chanyeol is a busy man, and even Kyungsoo doesn't often get to be included within his field of activities.

Baekhyun is of course aware of the situation, and he knows that Kyungsoo is not at all bothered by it, especially since Chanyeol's circle of social status involves high profiled people who often reveal their lives to the public. And Kyungsoo's just fine with his moderate level of privacy. Being the boyfriend of a famous musical genius within the behind the scenes of the industry doesn't mean he has to flaunt it around.

"Welcome!" Baekhyun hummed cheerfully, taking the handles of the host's role for the moment, as Kyungsoo is finishing the final few bits of food preparations for the big feast.

Chanyeol stepped inside and easily rid of his coat and shoes as Baekhyun watched a second man step into the door frame.

"Baekhyun, this is Yixing! Yixing, Baekhyun, my string's end." He smiled at his friend, who immediately bowed with mannered respect and stepped inside.

Baekhyun then directed his attention to the newcomer.

A man slightly taller than him was easily enough taking off his own coat and shoes, then locking eyes with Baekhyun and smiling. A gesture that made Baekhyun's body freeze.

He was... Stunning. Built like the proper public figure that he was, dressed with nothing but high brands as courtesy to the level of wealth that would be surrounding Chanyeol. Baekhyun was already thoroughly impressed. But upon further inspection from head to toe, he was able to find the most devastatingly gorgeous detail of this individual.

His dimples.

Baekhyun couldn't take his eyes off of them. He felt as though an electric switch was just turned on inside his heart.

From the sudden change in Chanyeol's expression into one filled with surprise, Baekhyun could tell that he must have felt Baekhyun's heart suddenly spark up and begin racing strong in his chest. His soulmate glanced down at him with understanding eyes, and tapped the new guest on the shoulder.

"Feel at home, my boy's probably still working." He said to Yixing and stepped forward.

"Kyungsoo's in the kitchen, right?" The soulmate asked, distracting Baekhyun from the sudden state of a locked gaze he had on Chanyeol's friend.  
"Yeah." He nodded, stepping sideways as to free the hallway for the man to pass and get to his lover in the kitchen.

As his eyes returned to Yixing at the entrance, he remembered his manners and finally struck a smile, gesturing with his arms for him to enter the place instead of remaining caged by the door.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Baekhyun. Chanyeol's soulmate, and our host's best friend." He explained, hoping that his voice was more stable than the increasing beat of the drums playing inside his heart, while reaching his hand out for the man to shake.

"The pleasure is mine, Baekhyun. I'm Yixing, Chanyeol's friend." His voice was smooth like butter, more gentle than a flower blowing in spring winds.

Yixing raised his own hand to shake Baekhyun's, and as he did so, Baekhyun noticed a familiar detail. A ring shaped scar wrapped around his pinky finger. His brain, being the better part of him, immediately did the maths and connected the dots. Leading Baekhyun to realize that the friend Chanyeol had mentioned a year ago, who had lost their soulmate and were left with a scar, must be Yixing.

A surge of warmth, sympathy, and surprisingly, hope, resonated all through his body while their hands were shaking, and Baekhyun lingered in the touch as if his subconsciousness simply wouldn't allow him to let go.

"If you can handle Chanyeol, I hope you wouldn't mind taking care of me too." He grinned, satisfied with his delivery of the clever line. His grin grew wider, and his heart began swelling when Yixing started laughing, squeezing Baekhyun's hand a little tighter within his. Roughed music experienced finger tips gripping on the back of Baekhyun's hand.

"I'd love to try." Yixing's smashing response sparked a shine in the eyes of the both of them.

Is this how Chanyeol felt when he met Kyungsoo for the first time? Is this what falling in love feels like?

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading the story! I hope that we all get to experience all kinds of love just like the boys.   
> Come say hi on [Twitter.](https://twitter.com/ksoominie) if you'd like! ♡
> 
> Please let me know what you think! ♡


End file.
